I Dont Have To Dream
by LaurenMichelle125
Summary: Ino's 20th Birthday, best night of her life, but not after her boyfriends cheated on her with her best friend.


Title: I Don't Have To Dream

Title**: I Don't Have To Dream**

Authoress: Lauren Michelle

Pairing: Sasuke/Ino

Playlist: Secret- The Pierces, Jericho- Hilary Duff, Believe- The Bravery, Are You Ready- Three Days Grace.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto.

"Happy Birthday, Ino!" Everyone yelled as Ino descended down the staircase of her New York penthouse.

"Ino, you look beautiful!" Sakura said and Ino smiled.

Ino's scarlet dress was backless, fit her perfectly, and a neckline that plunged to he waist.

"Yeah, sweetheart." Naruto said and kissed her. "I'm gonna step out for awhile, but I'll be back before midnight."

"Um, Alright." She murmured and he kissed her and walked towards the door.

"Where's Naruto going?" Uchiha Sasuke asked and Ino shrugged.

"I'm not sure." She replied.

"Aren't you worried?" He asked the blonde.

"Why would I be?"

"Because he's leaving and this is his girlfriend of seven years birthday party."

"Post-birthday party." She corrected, her birthday was tomorrow, really this was Shikamaru's and at the stroke of midnight, it would be hers.

"Same difference." He retorted.

"I trust Naruto, he's always here to wish me a happy birthday and a kiss at midnight." She said, smiling.

"Always?" The Uchiha challenged.

"Well, when he's not, he calls me." She answered.

"Ino…"The Uchiha trailed.

"What?"

"We need to talk."

Ino raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" She asked.

The Uchiha grabbed the Yamanaka's hand and hauled her up the stairs and up to the roof.

"Sasuke! I need to be downstairs, this _is _my party." Ino complained and Sasuke walked to the edge looking at the New York skyline.

"Ino, its about Naruto."

"What about him?" Ino asked, curious now, and walked towards the railing.

"Ino he's…"

"He's what, Sasuke?" She asked looking into his onyx eyes.

"He's cheating on you, okay?" The Uchiha said and buried his face in his hands.

"W-what?"

Sasuke looked at her and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Ino, as soon as you go downstairs, Sakura will be gone."

Ino shook her head and tried to pry away from his hands.

"Your lying!!" She yelled, tears falling from her blue eyes.

"Ino, I wish I was." He said, looking down.

"Naruto and Sakura would never do that to me, he'll be here, they'll be here at midnight." Ino said, quickly.

Sasuke glared at her. "How about we make a bet then?"

"Fine." She challenged.

"If he calls,"

"When he calls." Ino corrected.

"_If_ he calls or he's here, I'll take everything back and I'll leave you alone." He said and Ino rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said and walked to the door.

"No, not yet." He said and grabbed her arm.

"If he isn't there, you spend the night with me." He said, smirk on his face.

Ino scoffed, "Yeah, right. Pick something else."

"Well," The Uchiha let go of her arm and shrugged. "If you're so sure that he'll be here, it doesn't matter what I want to do."

Ino pursed her glossed lips. "Fine." She said harshly and walked back down the stairs.

"So, Ino, how's your party, so far?" TenTen asked and Ino put on a fake smile.

"It's great" She lied.

"Where's Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, he…stepped out." Ino murmured and Kiba nodded, slowly.

Hinata walked up to the group, two champagne filled glasses in her hands.

"Here, Ino." Hinata said and gave Ino the drink.

"Thanks, Hina." She said and smiled.

"Hey, Ten, what time is it?" The blonde asked.

"10.55, why?" TenTen asked.

"No reason, I'll be back in a few." Ino said and stood up.

"Um, oh…kay." Kiba said slowly, looking at the Yamanaka walk back up the stairs, cell phone in hand.

Ino walked back to the roof and sighed when she saw that Sasuke had finally left.

She quickly dialed Naruto's number.

"Hey…"

"Naruto!"

"Sorry, I'm busy right now; leave your message after the beep." _Beep_.

Ino shut her phone and noticed her hands were shaking.

"He's going to show up." Ino whispered and closed her eyes, letting the soft breeze cool her warm skin.

"Hey, loser, why aren't you downstairs?" The familiar voice asked.

Ino smirked and turned around.

"It's your birthday, idiot." Ino retorted.

Shikamaru laughed and walked next to her.

"That's true, but I don't like parties." He informed. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Shikamaru, your twenty that deserves a celebration." Ino said.

"I'm also closer to dying." He said, smirking. "Didn't know you guys wanted to get rid of me so quickly."

"Shikamaru!!" Ino laughed. "I'd never think that."

Shikamaru chuckled, "I know." He said and wrapped and arm around her shoulders.

"So what's bugging you?" Shikamaru asked and Ino frowned.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Ino asked him.

"Well, you're usually downstairs talking to everyone, but you've spent most of the night up here." He said and looked at her.

Ino sighed.

"It's…Naruto." Ino admitted.

"Yeah, you relationships sorta on the rocks, right?"

Ino blinked.

"What makes you think that?"

"Ino, you've changed, these past few months. You're not the old bubbly person you used to be." He said softly.

"We all change." Ino murmured.

"You don't." Shikamaru whispered towards the Yamanaka.

"Whatever lets go downstairs." Ino said and grabbed the Nara's hand, hauling him down the stairs.

**58 minutes later…**

Ino held her phone. 11:59.

Naruto and Sakura were no where to be found.

"Please." Ino whispered.

Ino closed her eyes as soon as the clock read 12:00.

It felt like her eyes had been closed for an eternity, but it was only for a minute.

Ino felt her phone vibrate in her hand.

"Hello?" She asked breathlessly.

"12:01, I'm sorry, Ino." She heard Sasuke whisper on the other line.

Ino shut the phone and took another shot.

She looked down at the bar and watched a cake being placed in front of her

"Happy Birthday, Ino!!" Everyone yelled.

Ino looked up. Everyone was there. Except the two people that she wished had been there.

"Well," TenTen said. "What are you waiting for? Make a wish!"

Ino took a deep breath and blew out the candles and everyone cheered.

"What'd you wish for?" Kiba asked, cheerfully.

Ino pursed her lips. "A different life." She muttered and walked up the stairs to her room.

She opened the door.

"How could I be so stupid?" She cried silently.

She heard her door open slightly.

"Go away!" Ino sobbed.

"Ino." Shikamaru whispered and hugged her. Ino clutched onto the Nara.

"He told me what Naruto was doing, but I didn't believe him and she was my best friend and seven years." Ino sobbed.

"Ino, I'm sorry its over. Naruto's a jerk to do this to you on your birthday." Shikamaru whispered.

"It didn't end tonight." Ino sobbed. "It's been over for months, but.."

"But what?" Shikamaru asked.

"I thought," Ino sobbed, "That he'd want to get back together, we didn't tell anyone, at least I didn't. I thought…I thought if I didn't say it out loud, that it couldn't be true."

Ino buried her head into the Nara's chest. She heard the door open again and Shikamaru tense.

"Get out." He growled.

"I really need to talk to her." Ino recognized the voice immediately.

"You're one of the last people she wants to talk to." He said harshly.

"Please?" Sakura begged.

"It's okay, Shikamaru." Ino whispered and wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand. Shikamaru looked between both girls and nodded.

"I'll be back to check on you." Shikamaru said and left both girls alone.

"Ino…"

"How could you do this to me?" Ino whispered.

"I.." Sakura sighed.

"I thought we were friends.."

"Ino, I've loved Naruto, ever since we were little!" Sakura yelled.

"So what was I?" Ino yelled back.

Sakura pursed her lips.

Ino laughed silently.

"You used me to get to my boyfriend, clever." Ino said, glaring at the pink haired girl.

"Would it kill you to let _me _have the spot light? At least once?" Sakura questioned.

"Let _you_ have the spot light?" Ino asked. "You _always_ have the spot light! Its always about you, it's _**always**_ the Sakura show!"

Sakura glared.

"It might always be the Sakura show, but everyone watches the Ino show." Sakura shot back.

"No, everyone watches the Sakura show, except the one person that you wanted to watch. So you screwed your best friend to get him to watch, well congratulations, you won." Ino growled.

"Ino, look, I didn't come here to yell or scream. I came to apolo-"

"Don't." Ino said, sternly. "Don't even start."

Sakura opened her mouth again.

"Just go, Sakura." Ino interrupted.

"Ino-"

"Now."

Sakura nodded and opened the door.

"Bye." Sakura whispered and closed the door.

Ino sat back down on the bed, and buried her face in her hands, crying softly.

Ino heard the door open again.

"Would it kill you people to leave me alone?!" Ino yelled and her eyes widened.

"Calm down."

Ino pursed her lips.

"I don't care weather or not we made a bet, Sasuke. I don't feel like talking to anyone." She whispered and laid down on her bed, her blonde hair falling over her face.

"Who said anything about talking?" He whispered and sat down on the bed next to the Yamanaka.

Ino cracked an eye open.

"I'm not going to screw you, Sasuke." Ino said.

Sasuke chuckled. "I just said that I'd spend the night with you, not that we were going to do anything."

Ino propped herself on her elbow. "But I thought-"

"We all think a lot of things that aren't true." He said, smiling.

Ino nodded and laid back down, looking at him.

After 5 minutes of silence Ino sighed.

"How'd you know?"

"I walked in on them." Sasuke confessed.

"Why'd you tell me?"

"You didn't want to know that your boyfriend was screwing your best friend?"

Ino flinched.

"Sorry." Sasuke apologized, "That was rude."

"But…why would you care?" Ino inquired.

Sasuke looked away, looking down at his hands.

"I warned him." He whispered. "I told him if he didn't tell you, that I would."

"And?" Ino pressed.

"And, I guess, he thought I was bluffing."

"But…" Ino trailed.

"But what?"

"You didn't answer my question: Why would you care if I got hurt?" Ino asked now sitting up, looking into his eyes.

Sasuke sighed.

"Ino…I'm not used to saying this…" He trailed, "But… every time I'm around you, and sometimes not even then, I… I just feel _different_." He looked up at her.

"How do you feel different?" Ino asked, but she knew exactly what he was talking about.

She felt the same way about him, but her thoughts had been clouded with the 'happily ever after' that she was supposed to have with Naruto, and the glamour and glitz that their family would have.

"I look into your eyes and my heart starts beating faster, I know it sounds like it comes out of a stupid romance novel or something, but when you were crying on the roof…I just wanted to hold you, comfort you, and make your tears go away. I just wanted to see you smile again." He said and Ino smiled.

"Go on." Ino pressed.

Sasuke chuckled. "Your getting your kicks out of this aren't you?"

Ino laughed, "No, it's just," She bit her lip. "I guess, I've always dreamed of being the girl in the stupid romance novel."

"Alright." He said and leaned in, softly brushing his lips against hers.

Ino closed her eyes and everything about Naruto and Sakura had just melted away, nothing mattered anymore. It was just her and him, and no one else.

Sasuke pulled away and smirked. Ino's face was beat red and she could feel her hands shaking. She never felt that way, ever.

"Was that 'Romance Novel' enough for you?" He asked

"Hmmm, no." Ino shrugged. "Nope."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and leaned in again.

He brushed his lips against hers, again and simply stood up and walked to the door.

"W-What?" Ino asked, dumbfounded.

Sasuke shrugged and leaned against the door.

"That's it?" She asked, now furious.

Sasuke shrugged again.

Ino stood up and walked towards him.

"So what? Not even a kiss and I've already made two guys run away from me?" Ino whispered, looking down.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

He placed his thumb and index finger on the Yamanaka's chin and raised it, so she would look him in the eyes.

"Don't be absurd, Ino." He murmured and closed the gap between them.

His hand slowly wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer as the blonde's arms wrapped around his neck, deepening their kiss.

Her hands tangled in his raven hair, just as soft as she had imagined it.

This moment was perfect; nothing could ruin it for her.

"Ino, are you in there?" Nothing except that.

Sasuke pulled away from her, looking at her shining blue eyes.

"Your call." He mouthed and Ino nodded.

"Ino?" Naruto asked from the other side of the door.

Ino reached for the door knob and out of the corner of her eye, saw Sasuke frown.

Sasuke closed his eyes. He knew this was too good to be true. So, he was defiantly surprised when he heard the lock on the door click and Ino kiss him again.

"Ino?" Naruto called again. Sasuke pulled away for a moment.

"Ino's busy, Naruto." Sasuke said and pressed his lips against hers, again.

Ino laughed and pulled him against her.

She never thought that on her twentieth birthday, her boyfriend would cheat on her with her best friend, she'd sob for a few minutes and that she'd be in the arms of her ex-boyfriends best friend, who made her feel like a thirteen year old, who had her first kiss.

She pulled away and rested her forehead against his.

Sasuke opened his eyes, looking into her turquoise ones.

"Sasuke, I know this is awkward, I mean not that we kissed, that the situation is weird, and how it happened." Ino rambled.

"Just because of the whole situation and how Naruto and Sa-"

Sasuke kissed her once more, softly and pulled away.

"I love you, too, Ino." He whispered and Ino smiled.

"I love you, Sasuke."


End file.
